how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Everything Must Go
Recap Marshall and Lily learn that it will cost $1,500 to fix the slanted floor in their new apartment. Marshall suggests that they sell some of Lily's designer clothes to raise money on the web on a site called lilyandmarshallselltheirstuff.com. Lily counters that it should be named "guyforceshiswifetodressinagarbagebagforthenextthreeyears.com" (and, to their surprise, the site already exists). Lily instead suggests selling some of her paintings. After many failed attempts to sell one painting, it is finally bought on the street by a G-CWOK (Gay Couple Without Kids), an integral demographic in the art world. A thrilled Lily calls the G-CWOK later that night about hosting an art party to sell more of her paintings, but is devastated to learn that the couple only bought her painting because of its vintage and valuable frame; when Lily asks if she could at least have her painting back, she learns that the couple had thrown it away. Marshall and Ted confront Lawrence, one of the "G-CWOK's", which leads them to a nearby veterinarian's office. The veterinarian tells them that he took the painting out of the dumpster and hung it up in Examination Room 3, excited over finding a free painting. However, he was surprised and excited to find that Lily's painting had a soothing, almost hypnotic effect on the dogs being examined (birds, on the other hand, do not get the painting at all). The veterinarian offers to buy more than enough of Lily's paintings to pay for fixing the slanted floor. Meanwhile, Barney is still plagued by the mysterious woman who has been informing his conquests of his true intentions, leading to a slap from whoever he is attempting to seduce. However, he is on to the saboteur and follows her from the bar and to a taxi. Upon confronting her, he discovers that it is Abby, Stella's secretary, who is in love with Ted and was subject to one of Barney's one-night stands. Barney tells her that Ted dumped him as a friend and ignored Abby over Stella, and a Ted-bashing session ensues, followed by Barney and Abby sleeping together again. The two plan to destroy Ted by showing how terrible he is to others when he is in a relationship. Setting their plan in motion, Barney and Abby arrive at the bar wearing matching blue sweaters. They announce that they are dating - but Abby can't help but tell Ted she misses him. Ted tells Barney to stop because he is on to them, but Barney takes it to the next level and proposes to Abby. Abby doesn't realize it's part of the joke, says yes and runs off excitedly to call her mother. Barney goes to Abby's apartment looking for a tie he thinks he left there, and she immediately starts talking about planning their wedding. Barney needs an out and tells her he can't marry her because he promised Ted he wouldn't. Barney tells her Ted is still in love with her, gives her Ted's address and tells her to stop by at 2am since Ted works late. Continuity *The cafe where Lily displays her art is the same cafe where Marshall, Ted, and Barney hang out in . *Marshall attracts homosexual men, as in and . *Marshall creates a homemade website in . *Lily and Marshall buy their new apartment in , and discover its crooked floor . *Abby started sabotaging Barney's potential hook-ups in , after he slept with her in . Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Marshall creates another homemade website in , where both Future Ted and Lily criticize Marshall's obsession with making them. *The gang argue about whether or not Ted can "pull off" certain styles in other episodes, including and . *Zoey mentions buying Lily's paintings online in . *The origin of Ted's red cowboy boots and why he thinks they look good are explained in . *The shirt Lawrence wears makes another appearance in worn by Nick Podarutti. Gallery Everything-Must-Go 05.jpg Everything-Must-Go 04.jpg Everything-Must-Go 03.jpg Everything-Must-Go 02.jpg Everything-Must-Go 01.jpg Abby barney couple.png Brit.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *A flashback scene in the beginning of the episode shows Lily being approached by the mysterious girl (Abby), who has straight hair. But earlier, in , the scene where the approach originally happened, the mysterious girl sports wavy hair. Even the people behind Lily has changed. It is possible that two versions of the aforementioned episode were shot, the first with a different actress and the second with Britney Spears. This, however, didn't stop the network from airing the original version first. **The scene in The Bracket was shot without Britney Spears so that the audience wouldn't know who she was. *A flashback of Lily in 2004 shows her with the same dark hair she has in 2008. But Lily didn't dye her hair that color until she got to San Francisco in 2006. ( ) Allusions and Outside References *In the first scene, Barney's scam to pick up a woman has him in the role played by in the movie , and refers to character in . *When Marshall, Lily and Robin make fun of Ted because he never wears his red cowboy boots, they use movie themed puns "The Good, the Bad and the Fabulous" ( ), "The Magnificent Kevin" ( ) and "No Country for Straight Men" ( ). *The G-CWOKs stated that the frame of Lily's painting was "an original Anton Kreitzer." Anton Kreitzer was the name of Norm's alter ego in the episode "The Two Faces of Norm". *Ted mentions when describing Lily's painting. *When Lily's favourite dress is sold, the 'Notify' sound from Windows XP is heard. Music *The Painter - Other Notes Guests *Britney Spears - Abby * - Dr. Greer * - Street Vendor *Todd Sherry - Lawrence *Justin Alston - Cool Black Guy *Petrea Burchard - Female Gallery Patron *Steve Hasley - Walter *Hallie Lambert - Kate *Jennifer Lothrop - Woman *Johnny Palermo - Cafe Guy Reception * Omar G of gave the episode a B rating. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/everything_must_go.php * Michelle Zoromski of gave the episode 6.8 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/873/873786p1.html * Donna Bowman of gave the episode a C-. http://www.avclub.com/articles/everything-must-go,12977/ * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8 out of 10 stars. "... dogs are fascinated by Lily's paintings." References External Links * * * es:Todo en venta Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Artwork